Matilda's new life: The weird return
by AlphaWriter2
Summary: Enjoy :) Let me know what you think! more coming up...


Matilda's New Life: The Mysterious Return

Matilda has always dreamed about having a new life with someone other than her snottish parents. She just felt as if she wanted to start over and she never really had fun with her old parents since they were always mean to her and neglected her like she was some child of the street. But now, all that has changed. She has a new life now and wouldn't ask for anything greater than to live a fair life with someone who truly appreciates her.

CHAPTER 1: It has been a year since Matilda's mother, Honey adopted Matilda. Things had been changing for Matilda. She has a new house, a mother she truly loves and her turning 7 last month, nothing could ever possibly be better. Her, and her mother could play around the house in the beautiful backyard everyday, and Matilda could read any book she wants at anytime without anyone telling her not to. Life was just perfect for Matilda and Ms. Honey.

Matilda was still sleeping until she awoke up from her mother's call. "Wake up dear",Said Honey. Matilda didn't reply, so Matilda's mom went upstairs to see why Matilda wouldn't answer her. Honey sat beside her on the bed and softly placed her hand on Matilda's shoulder. Matilda gasped and said, "Please leave me alone!" got little startled. "Oh sweety, what's the matter?", Said . Matilda looked at her with sorry eyes and told her,"Oh my mother, i had the most horrible nightmare!",Matilda said, shaking. Honey held her tightly and told her not to be afraid for all nightmares go away eventually. She gave her a glass of water to cool down and sat with her for a few minutes until it was time for breakfast. "Sweety, you wanna come downstairs and have breakfast?", she said. Matilda smiled and nodded and so they went downstairs together.

After breakfast of: Berries, milk, bacon, and scrambled eggs, they both finished and cleaned the table up. Honey still had about 20 minutes to go to work, as for Matilda, she didn't have school and had to stay at home due to a break. "Matilda dear, I have to walk from here to work, are you sure you will be ok by yourself?", she asked. "Don't worry about me mother, i'll be perfectly fine", said Matilda. "When i get home, we will go for a short stroll around the neighborhood park",she said . Matilda looked a little worried. Honey looked at Matilda. "You still frightened about that nightmare, sweety?,she said. "Not at all it is absolutely nothing". Said Matilda. But she was scared for it wasn't a normal nightmare. It was of her parents and they wanted Matilda back for revenge. "Well, alright darling", She said as she walked out the door. She gave Matilda one last hug and went off to work.

CHAPTER 2: Honey's job was a high school mistress since she got promoted and is doing a really good job at it. And so, Matilda was left alone. The house was all to herself. She was really bored and she wondered what to do with her time. She could play ball, read, write, also doing everything she can to keep herself entertained. Matilda, played for 4 hours after her mother went to work. She knew she would probably like to play outside the backyard for a little while since she couldn't think of anything else to do. So she went out and swung on the swing of theirs on the front patio garden. After a while of sitting on the swing, she heard the most ominous banging sound on the other side of the hedge. Matilda froze with fear as to what she just saw.. It was the Trunchbull!

She was savagely throwing her hammer throw looking at somewhere to toss it, banging it everywhere she went. She was angry as usual and was mumbling to herself. Matilda ducked and ran as fast as she could to the house. She came in and started to pant in fear. She started to ask and wonder why she was here. Was she here to hurt us or take revenge?, why is she here?, is she our neighbor?,Matilda wondered. She was frightened but relieved she got a hold of herself and managed to escape the Trunchbull before she noticed.

Matilda wondered what she could do now. Should she call her mother and tell her what happened?, no she didn't wanna disturb her. Could she go out and see if the Trunch was gone?,no way ,she couldn't risk. At the same time, someone came and knocked on the tried to see who it was but she couldn't really tell. The door opened,Matilda shook so much from fear, she couldn't bear. Her mother opened the door and walked in with a bag of groceries in her hand. "Hi sweety, i'm back from work and i'm sorry i was late. I just figured i'd get some groceries and come ba-",Her voice was stopped when she noticed Matilda on the carpet shivering and shocked. "SWEETY!, Whats wrong", Honey rushed over to Matilda. "Mom,I saw the Trunchbull", Said she .Honey had a very confused and worried look on her face. She couldn't doubt it for she knew how smart her daughter was to misunderstand or yet,lie. "Oh dear", she said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "We are going to have to lock every single door and i'm sorry Matilda, we are going to have to postpone our walk later",she said.

CHAPTER 3:

Matilda's face lit up with an idea. She smiled at for a long time. She understood what Matilda was planning and replied "Oh no,no,no,Matilda you aren't going to use your powers". "You know how dangerous it can be.I cant have that risk,I'm sorry." She finished. After 4 days passed, they haven't seen the Trunchbull for some reason. After they sensed her gone, they decided to go on the walk they have been planning for a few days now. What could possibly go wrong? It was a beautiful summer day with birds chirping and the sun glistening on the many colorful flowers that shone. Her mother wearing a glorious rose dress that she once wore, and her pretty,white hat, smiled as she walked with her amazing daughter. But what they didn't notice was the Trunchbull was hiding and peeking, stalking them. She wanted to chase them but realized she would get them later.

and Matilda finally arrived at the park chasing each other and having the most fun in days other then when her mom first adopted Matilda. They both plopped down on the evergreen grass and watched the clouds go by. Matilda later then noticed her 'old parents' car was driving along the corner of the street, she waved to them, but they were to busy to notice her. Although she kinda missed them, Matilda knows she doesn't have any business with them anymore. She had the best mother, she could never ask for anyone better and sweeter.

When it was time to go home, they left the park and walked down the side of the road. When they got home they heard a smashing sound and a shriek. "JENNY, WHEN I FIND YOU IN MY HOUSE WITH THIS LITTLE BRATTY DEVIL ILL, RAHHHHH...!" She yelled. Then there was silence. The two figured she was making her way to their house. and Matilda ran up the stairs fearing for their home...And their life! and Matilda came in the bedroom and locked the door. They hid at the side of the bedroom and hid so that under the bed faced them. They were scared that she would catch them this time and could harm them. Honey wanted to call 911 but forgot her phone on the kitchen table. She looked around nervously and wondered what to do. She looked at Matilda. "Mom let me please use my powers ill be ok,we will both get hurt by the Trunchbull if we don't do anything,you have to give me a chance".

CHAPTER 4: Honey closed her eyes for a minute and exhaled deeply. "Ok sweety", she said. Matilda knew she was going to be in a big risk with the big, scary Trunchbull. "Matilda,",she told herself. "You beat her one time, you can do it again".She toughed up, put on a straight face and walked out the bedroom. She looked down the stairwell behind the bars and to her surprise, the Trunchbull has broken down the door and was looking for them silently. They knew she had come for revenge! she had the hammer throw in her hand and was waiting for them to come out. Matilda started to think quickly, then, she sighted the Magnus frame and squinted her eyes. With her powers, she lifted the frame and floated it all the way to the Trunchbull "Ahhh", she screamed as she ran out the door. Matilda slowly walked down the stairs she looked out the door that was broken and didn't see the Trunch for a second. She wanted to call mommy downstairs and tell her the coast was finally clear. Suddenly, the Trunch jumped out and startled Matilda. "YOU!",she glared as the grabbed Matilda. She tried to scream and eventually jerked herself away. She saw the phone on the kitchen table and raced for it. She grabbed and ran but the Trunch was gaining on her. Her mother heard all of this upstairs and decided to distract her. So she slammed something on the bedroom door really hard. As the Trunchbull left Matilda, "she said, ill be back for you!", as she raced up the stairs to the bedroom. Honey ran all the way to a shortcut out back but remembered Matilda. She crept on the bedrooms door where the Trunchbull was looking and locked it. She ran so fast to the living room where Matilda was. "HEYYY HONEY BEE, WHEN I GET OUT, YOUR GONNA REGRET YOU'RE ALIVE", she hollered like crazy. and Honey Matilda ran like speed to the kitchen out back and ran away from the back kitchen door which led to a shortcut outside.

They both immediately called 911 and the police arrived in a matter of seconds because there was one very close to them luckily. They came and had the vile Trunchbull removed and placed in federal prison for 15 years, for vandalizing a home of two. As they took the Trunch away she hollered at them, "WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GONNA HAVE MY REVENGE, YOU UGLY THIEVESSS!", as they took her away and drove off. They both smiled as the police left. "Well dear that was somthing! we must get inside now", said Honey . The government payed Matilda and Honey a lot of money for a sorry that the Trunchbull trashed their property. They paid to fix the broken door,which was fixed by the manufacturers and it was quite pleasant. The door was fixed back to how it normally was. and Matilda's life was really great again and they never ever saw the Trunchbull ever again!

END STATEMENT: I DID MY BEST WRITING THIS FANFIC AND ITS MY FIRST NOT MENTIONING THE OTHER ONES I HAVE. PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE OR MAKE ANY BAD COMMENTS. IF I DID A MISTAKE I'M SORRY, EVERYONE DOES I'M NOT PERFECT BUT TRY TO CORRECT ME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIX IT. NEVERTHELESS, ENJOY! :)


End file.
